


pretty boy - on hold

by orphan_account



Category: Namseok - Fandom, namkookseok, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dad Yoongi, Hoseok is the youngest, Kleptomaniac Jungkook, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex addict Jimin, Suicide survivor Taehyung, Support Group, Support group leader Seokjin, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin, Yoongi is his dad, pretty boy Hoseok, suicidal namjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝all i ever wanted to be was pretty❞ot5; main pairing(s): namseok, namkook, and namkookseok





	1. pretty boy

"New boy, what's your name?"

"Jung Hoseok,"

"Why are you here?"

"All I ever wanted to be was pretty."

pretty boy  
started: 130617  
bottomhoseok || 2017


	2. begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok's first meeting.

"New boy, what's your name?" A soft, almost angelic voice asked for the twelveth time, the man looking over at him who had his head down, cursing his father for making him come to this support group. 

"Jung Hoseok," He finally mumbled, lifting his head up, his arms wrapping tightly around his petite figure. "Why are you here?" The same voice asked, causing Hoseok to look at them with a questioning gaze, minutes past, the sound of breathing occupied the room as he began to speak.

"All I ever wanted to be was pretty," He says just above a whisper, putting the heels over his shoes on the blue school chair. "What is your name?" He asked in a hushed tone, looking to the director of the support group.

"Me? Well, I'm Kim Seokjin." He smiles before everyone starts to introduce themselves, a few people passed before a tall man stood up, catching Hoseok's attention.

"I'm Kim Namjoon, I was forced here by my mother, she's worried that I'll kill myself." The Namjoon guy chuckles, a sad chuckle. "And are you?" Seokjin, asks, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his own school chair. 

"Not to be rude, Jin, but if I was going to kill myself, I wouldn't tell you or anybody else." Said male raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He raises an eyebrow, looking at the now sitting male. "Yes." Is the answer he got. 

Moving on, the next male that caught Hoseok's attention was a bit shorter than that Namjoon guy. "I'm Jungkook, I'm a kleptomaniac, I like the rush I get when pick-pocketing." He tells the group that is sitting in a circle. 

Hoseok played with his sleeve as he watched the clock, hoping that it'd be over soon. "Hey, you okay?" A light nudge was given to Hoseok's side, causing the boy to jump and glance to the person sitting next to him.

Furrowing his brows Hoseok nodded slowly, watching the males lips curving upward. "I'm Taehyung." He says, holding out his hand for Hoseok to shake. Hoseok just looked at his hand before very slowly placing his small hand into the others. 

"Hoseok.." He quietly says, before taking his hand away looking at Taehyung before back to the clock.  "I know, I was here when you introduced yourself." He grins before standing on his chair to introduce himself to the group again.

"I'm Kim Taehyung! I'm here because I survived two suicide attempts!" He says before sitting back down with a small sigh. Hoseok would never had guessed if the man hadn't said it, he looked so happy and cheerful.

"Last but not least, me, Park Jimin, I'm just too beautiful and people hate that," A man with soft looking cheeks said before getting cut off by Seokjin. "Jimin, real reason, quit fucking around." Said male tells him with a glare. 

"Sorry, _daddy_ ," Is what he replied with, smiling at everyone before brushing his hair back. "I try to fuck or be fucked by everyone I meet, I guess you can say I'm a sex addict." He says, sitting down in his seat and slouching, his legs spread apart as he looks over at Hoseok and smirks, mouthing 'Hey cutie' only to get an eye roll and a head slap. 

"Jesus Jimin, keep your dick in your fucking pants." Namjoon spits, moving his chair closer to the boy next to him, Yongjae? No, that's not right, Youngjae. Hoseok had gone back to looking at the wall clock, yawning quietly. 

It wasn't long until the support group was having lunch, leaving Hoseok to sit at his chair alone and think, occasionally taking a sip of orange juice that the sex addict had been nice enough to give Hoseok- though, he wishes the wink he was given didn't make him blush. He knows it's just because the other wanted to bend him over.

"Hoseok," The same angelic voice from the beginning of the meeting, causing Hoseok to jump and look over at him. "I'm glad you came, your dad has been saying you've been upset lately." He smiles, a very charming smile.

 "Upset? I guess you could say that." Hoseok says with a light hum in his voice. "You know, you can talk to me? I'm willing to listen." Seokjin grins, handing Hoseok a chocolate chip cookie. 

Hoseok can feel his lips curl up into a small smile. "Thank you, maybe one day I will." Hoseok takes a small bite before turning all of his attention to the still smiling man, who was eyeing his cookie. "Want half?" He offers. 

He didn't even answer before Hoseok broke it in half and handed the larger half over. 

"Will you be coming to tomorrow's meeting?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I'd assume so." He laughs, causing Hoseok to smile himself, a weak smile that made him frown again. 

After lunch was when they were free to leave, right as Hoseok got outside, he dad was waiting for him in all black. "Dad? Are you going through another emo phase?" Hoseok asks his slightly shorter dad.

"No, I don't what do you call it? 'xD rawr'?" He asks, shoving his phone back into his pocket and readjusting his face mask. Hoseok stares at his father in utter disbelieve. "I can't believe you just said that!" He quietly squeaks.

"Yeah, well, let's get going." He shrugs.

"Wait! Hoseok!" A voice shouts again, running down the steps to meet Hoseok with a small slip of paper. "Seokjin?" He raises his eyebrows, watching the said male smile and jump down the last two steps. "My number, if you want to talk!" He grins, turning to Hoseok's father. "Hello, Mr. Min." He greets before heading back up.

"See ya' tomorrow!" He happily shouts, going into the brick building as a few exit, the three being recognized as Namjoon, Jungkook, and Taehyung. 

"Hey, Hoseok!"  Taehyung waves his hands in the air before pulling his friends along as he ran over. "Taehyung, w-what are you doing over here?" He tilted his head as the three tall men looked at him.

"We wanted your number so we can add you to our group chat with Jin hyung and Jimin!" Taehyung grins as Namjoon smiles at Hoseok, his dimples popping out. 

"I, uh, sure." He nods, watching Namjoon quickly hand over his phone. "I'll add you." He says.


	3. begin 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the idiots text

 

**(xxx) xxx - xxxx**

okay, i added him.

 

**(xxx) xxx - xxxx**

i can see that.

 

**(xxx) xxx - xxxx**

alright, hi hoseok!!

 

**(xxx) xxx - xxxx**

super!

**hobi**

hello, can everyone say their names   
so i can make you into contacts?

**(xxx) xxx - xxxx**

This is Namjoon.

**Hobi** has changed **(xxx) xxx - xxxx** to **Namjoonie**

**(xxx) xxx - xxxx**

jungkook

**Hobi** has changed **(xxx) xxx - xxxx** to **Jungkookie**

**(xxx) xxx - xxxx**

I'm Seokjin.

**Hobi**  has changed **(xxx) xxx - xxxx** to **Seokjinie**

**(xxx) xxx - xxxx**

Jimin

**Hobi**  has changed **(xxx) xxx - xxxx** to **Jiminie**

**(xxx) xxx - xxxx**

Last but not least, Taehyung!

**Hobi**  has changed **(xxx) xxx - xxxx** to **Taehyungie**

**Hobi**

There!

**Jimin**

Since that's out of the way,  
you looked rly cute today, Hoseok.

 

**Namjoonie**

Jimin keep your dick in your  
pants.

 

**Taehyungie**

i 2nd this ^

 

**Seokjinie**

i third this ^^

 

**Jungkookie**

i fourth this

**Hobi**

Uh, thank you ???

**Jiminie**

;) You're welcome baby boy.


	4. lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two of support group.

 

"Hoseok, wake up!" Hoseok's father shouted for the tenth time, shaking his son's shoulder. "Dad, five more minutes.." The boy whined, trying to curl into a ball under his soft welcoming blankets. 

"I said wake up, you're going to be late for your group session if you don't get your ass up." Yoongi sighs ripping the blanket from him and balling it up under his arm. "Now get marching to that bathroom, I'll make breakfast and I expect you to be down there in twenty minutes!"

Hoseok reluctantly sits up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Why did the support group have to start so early? Hoseok thought as he waddled into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

Priestly twenty minutes later, Hoseok was skipping down the steps with a yawn. "Right on time, pancakes and your fruit smoothie are ready,"  Yoongi says as he sets down the plate and cup in front of Hoseok's chair. 

"Four pancakes? Dad, I can't eat all of it!" Hoseok gasps, quickly looking to the clock before hearing his phone ding, which Yoongi let him answer.

 

**Seokjinie**


	5. lie 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 keeps fucking up this chapter and it's really annoying so i'll try again

**Namjoonie** has started a chat with **Hobi**

**Namjoonie**

Hey, Hoseok

 

**Namjoonie**

Would you like to see a movie?  
It's fine if you don't.

 

**Namjoonie**

Jungkook said he wants you to  
come with us.

**Hobi**

Sure! Sounds fun,  
 I'll ask my dad.

**Namjoonie**

Great, we'll pick you up  
tomorrow at 6 pm!

 

**Namjoonie**

Text me the address  
Or Jungkook

**Hobi**

Can do

 

**Hobi**

My address is 2039 west Hannah street.


End file.
